UCC Incident 70-230-1 Technology
Archive Incident 70-230-1 Technology Technology has advanced to the point where spacecrafts could be utilized to venture through the vastness of space. Spacecrafts have long since replaced air vehicles since they can serve as both an air and space vessel. Laser-like technology has been developed by mankind but require a large amount of power to utilize in weaponry and shielding. All weaponry used by ground troops are similar to weapons used in the modern world. There are almost no laser weaponry or shielding for ground troops due to the sheer amount of power required. However, there are a variety of suits that fully cover the body for complete protection. In addition, there are mobile mechanized weaponry such as deploy-able ground turrets that can be manned by a person/engineer. '-Space Technology' Space, the final frontier. '--Vessel Specifics' Space Faction Categories - Civilian - Merchant - Military - Miscellaneous bandits, escorts, etc. --- Space Vessel Types - Transport - Freighter - Liner - Fighter - Gunboat - Cruiser - Battleship --- Civilian - Have access to: Transport Merchant - Have access to: Transport, Freighter, Liner Military - Have access to: Transport, Fighter, Gunboat, Cruiser, Battleship, Capital Miscellaneous - Have access to: Transport, Freighter, Fighter --- Transport - Size: Small/Medium - Crew Size: Small - Cargo Size: Small - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: -None- - Description: These ships are specifically meant for civilian uses. Freighter - Size: Medium - Crew Size: Small - Cargo Size: Large - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries, Countermeasures - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets, Mines - Description: These ships are usually used by local merchants to carry a decent quantity of goods. Liner - Size: Large - Crew Size: Medium - Cargo Size: Massive - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets+ - Description: These ships are used by big businesses in transporting large quantities of goods. Light Fighter - Size: Small - Crew Size: One - Cargo Size: Small - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries, Countermeasures - Weapon Capabilities: Weapon Mounts, Missiles, Mines - Description: These ships are most often used by the military, bandits, and escorts. These ships are very agile, making them easy to maneuver and evade incoming fire. --- Heavy Fighter - Size: Moderately Small - Crew Size: One/Two - Cargo Size: Moderately Small - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries, Countermeasures - Weapon Capabilities: Weapon Mounts, Turrets, Missiles, Mines, Torpedoes - Description: These ships are used on a smaller scale than light fighters but are still generally used by the military, bandits, and escorts. These ships are bulkier but pack much more firepower. Gunboat - Size: Medium - Crew Size: Medium - Cargo Size: Medium - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets+ - Description: These ships are used by the military as an anti-fighter measure. These ships have an abundance of turrets to target several ships in all directions. Gunboats can also serve as transports to board other objects. Cruiser - Size: Large - Crew Size: Large - Cargo Size: Large - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets+, Torpedoes, Cannons - Description: These ships make up the bulk of the strength of a military's navy. These ships are capable of utilizing a forward cannon to wreak devastation on large objects. These ships are able to carry a small amount of fighters. Battleship - Size: Massive - Crew Size: Massive - Cargo Size: Massive - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets++, Torpedoes+, Cannons+ - Description: These ships are often used as flagships for a fleet of cruisers. These are often commandeered by those with high authority. These ships are capable of carrying a large number of fighters and a small quantity of gunboats. Capital - Size: Especially Massive - Crew Size: Especially Massive - Cargo Size: Especially Massive - Standard Equipment: Shield, Engine, Nanobots, Batteries - Weapon Capabilities: Turrets+++, Torpedoes++, Cannons++, ISBM - Description: Capital ships are a bit larger than a battleship. There are very few of these ships and are often accompanied by a fleet of battleships. These are often commandeered by the highest figure(s) of authority. These ships are capable of carrying an exorbitant number of fighters and a moderate quantity of gunboats. These ships have excess numbers of crew and can even hold a whole colony's population in addition to the normal crew. These ships allow for the transportation of whole armies. Capital ships are also the only spacecraft that can utilize ISBMs. '--Vessel Armaments' Vessel Armaments - Power Generator - Engine - Shield - Batteries - Nanobots - Weapon Mounts - Turrets - Missiles - Torpedoes - Countermeasures - Mines - Cannons --- Power Generator - The power generator is the most important part of the ship as it supplies the energy that powers the ship. Engine - The engine is a vital necessity since it provides the vessel with movement. The generator's power is first provided to the engines. Depending on the spacecraft, the engine may be capable of cruise engines or warp drives/jumps. Shield - The shield is a vital necessity to penetrate planets' atmospheres and to sustain the ship from damage. The generator's power is secondly provided to the shields. Batteries - These are used to recharge shields in mid-combat. Nanobots - These are used to repair hulls in mid-combat. Weapon Mounts - These are the basic weapons that a fighter pilot will utilize. A light fighter pilot manually aims and fires all weapons mounts simultaneously while also flying the ship. Weapon mounts have limited positioning so that they can only attack objects in front of the vessel. The generator's power is lastly provided to the weapons. Turrets - These are additional basic weapons that crew may utilize. A heavy fighter may utilize two people in order for one to pilot the ship and one to aim its turrets. Unlike weapon mounts, turrets are positioned and built so that they can fire in any direction. Turrets in large quantities (such as in large space vessels) can serve as an effective anti-fighter defense. The generator's power is thirdly provided to the turrets. Missiles - These are classic weapons that a fighter pilot will often utilize to effectively destroy other fighter spacecrafts. These missiles are capable of trailing after a targeted object but to a limited extent. There are many different missile variations. Some perks may be enhanced seeking capabilities, heavier payload, EMP, or smart missile systems depending on the missile's manufacturer. Torpedoes - This is a much more destructive version of a missile. Heavy fighter pilots will use these to inflict damage on larger space vessels or bases. These missiles have very limited seeking capabilities but have much the destructive power needed to damage heavily shielded/armored objects. These are rarely used against small spacecrafts. Countermeasures - These are used by small spacecrafts who are being trailed by missiles or torpedoes. The countermeasure is dispensed from behind the spacecraft. It throws off the missiles' seeking ability by forcing it to target the countermeasure instead of the targeted ship. Mines - These are used by fighter spacecraft who are being trailed by enemy fighter ships. These mines are dispensed from behind the spacecraft. These mines are activated after a small delay upon being dispensed and target a nearby object. Mines are slow and seeking capabilities are limited. But some variations of the mines have removed these limitations depending on the mine's manufacturer. Cannons - The strongest weapon in space warfare that can only be utilized by extremely large spacecraft, often military cruisers and battleships, because of the extreme amounts of energy necessary to release a large, chaotic blast. ISBM - An Inter-Stellar Ballistic Missile that can only be used by capital ships. These are ridiculously expensive and the guidance systems are incredibly intricate. These are rarely used nor are they trusted because of its status as a weapon of mass destruction. --- Rating System - The rating system applies to all shields and weaponry. The highest rating is class 10 and the lowest rating is class 1. Class 10 equipment is extremely rare. --- Shield Types - Positron - Graviton - Molecular --- Weapon Stats Key - Range --> The higher the range, the farther a weapon's projectile can go. - Damage --> The higher the damage, the more power a weapon's projectile holds. - Refire Rate --> The higher the refire rate, the faster a weapon fires. - Energy Drain --> The higher the energy drain, the more energy a weapon uses to fire its projectile. ++ = Very High + = High - = Low -- = Very Low --- Weapon Types (Pros & Cons Mounts/Turrets) 1. Tachyon Weapons ++ Range/Projectile Speed ++ Damage + Refire Rate -- Energy Drain Tachyon weapons are usually a good choice. They deliver superior damage and refire rate, although they drain loads of energy. Can be used in effective combos with particle weapons. Tachyon guns boasts the longest range, but the energy consumption is significantly higher than than other weapons. Tachyon guns are effective against Molecular shields, but less effective against positron shields. 2. Particle Weapons - Range/Projectile Speed ++ Damage + Refire Rate -- Energy Drain Another excellent choice, which can be very effective when used in combination with tachyon weapons. Particle guns are a step up from Plasma guns, combining good range, damage and an enhanced firing rate but with more energy consumption. This kind of weapons are the norm when destroying Graviton shields as they are much easier to use than Plasma guns. Particle guns are strong against Graviton shields and less effective against Molecular shields. 3. Laser Weapons + Range/Projectile Speed -- Damage ++ Refire Rate ++ Energy Drain Their damage output and range are somewhat limited but refire rate is very high. These kinds of weapons usually share the highest amount of refire rate, making them the true rapid-fire energy gun. However, relatively they deal little damage per shot while using significant power. The photon guns are essentially the bigger brother of the laser guns, usually able to deal more damage at the cost of even larger power consumption. Laser weapons are ideally suited against Positron shields, and weaker against Graviton shields. 4. Neutron Weapons - Range/Projectile Speed + Damage + Refire rate + Energy drain Neutron weapons share a lot with particle weapons. They typically have the same refire rate and projectile speed. However, they do less damage and usually have a slightly lower range. Their strength is that they drain less energy and prove to be a good choice when matched with a fast refiring weapon such as laser or photon. Neutron guns usually have a lower energy consumption rate and range when compared to tachyon guns. Neutron guns are effective against Molecular shields, but less effective against positron shields. 5. Pulse Weapons + Range/Projectile Speed ++ Damage (shield) + Refire rate ++ Energy drain Pulse weapons do almost no hull damage, but huge shield damage. They prove to be a worthy addition to any ship with any kind of weapons combo. They do very large damage towards the shield, but almost none at the hull. This makes the pulse guns highly effective at busting shields. In general this weapon is used together with other guns to facilitate shield and hull damages. Pulse weapons are more effective against Positron shields and weaker against Graviton shields. 6. Plasma Weapons -- Range/Projectile Speed ++ Damage -- Refire rate -- Energy drain Plasma weapons are slow to refire, offer limited range and the projectile speed is very slow. Plasma weapons combine a high energy effectiveness and damage at the cost of low refiring rate and shorter range. This puts a particular demand on the pilot as the high accuracy skill is a must at mastering this weapon. Plasma weapons are ideally suited at attacking Graviton shields, but generally not as effective at damaging Molecular shields. 7. Photon Weapons + Range/Projectile Speed - Damage ++ Refire rate + Energy drain Photon weapons prove to be a fairly heterogeneous category as their characteristics vary a lot from one faction to another. While range, projectile speed and refire rate are usually decent, damage is usually low. These kinds of weapons usually share the highest amount of refire rate, making them the true rapid-fire energy gun. However, relatively they deal little damage per shot while using significant power. Photon weapons are typically superior to lasers. The photon guns are essentially the bigger brother of the laser guns, usually able to deal more damage at the cost of even larger power consumption. Photon weapons are ideally suited against Positron shields, and weaker against Graviton shields. --- '-Ground Infantry' Death by land. '--Weaponry Specifics' Weaponry (Human Infantry) - Primary - Secondary - Tertiary --- Primary Weaponry - Shotguns - Submachine Guns - Rifles - Machine Guns - Other Secondary Weaponry - Pistols - Other Tertiary Weaponry - Melee Weapons Additional Gadgets - Explosives & Grenades - Medical Equipment - Scientific/Engineering Equipment - Ammunition - Other --- Military Standard(s) 1. Basic Soldier Unit Primary: Submachine Gun/Rifle Secondary: Pistol Tertiary: Knife Gadgets: Hand Grenade(s), Smoke Grenade(s), Ammunition Armor: HEV Combat Suit 2. Combat Engineer Unit Primary: Shotgun Secondary: -None- Tertiary: Wrench Gadgets: Mobile Deploy-able Ground Turret, Explosive(s), Ammunition Armor: HEV Combat Suit 3. Field Medic Unit Primary: Submachine Gun Secondary: Pistol Tertiary: Knife Gadgets: Medical Kits, Drugs, Flash Grenade(s), Ammunition Armor: Light HEV Combat Suit 4. Scout/Infiltrator Unit Primary: Shotgun/Submachine Gun Secondary: Pistol Tertiary: Knife Gadgets: Flash Grenade(s), Smoke Grenade(s), Ammunition Armor: Light HEV Combat Suit 5. Heavy Guardian Unit Primary: Machine Gun Secondary: Pistol Tertiary: -None- Gadgets: Ammunition Armor: Heavy HEV Combat Suit 6. Elite/Specialist Unit Primary: -Any- Secondary: Pistol Tertiary: -Any- Gadgets: -Any- Armor: Combat Exo Suit --- Primary/Secondary Weapon Add-ons - Customizable Aiming Assistants/Sights/Scopes - Customizable Paint Jobs/Camouflage - Silencers - Flashlights - Magazine Holders - Weapon Mounts - Custom Weapon Barrels - Custom Weapon Stocks --- '--Armor Specifics' Armor (Human Infantry) - Primary - Secondary - Tertiary --- Armor Types - Unarmored --> Normal clothing or flesh - Light --> Most infantry units are lightly armored. - Medium --> Light vehicles are moderately armored. - Heavy --> Heavy vehicles are heavily armored. - Plated --> Structures or large spacecrafts are plated. - Shielded --> Units that are shielded. - Unknown/Other --> An unknown armor or an unlisted category. --- Primary Infantry Armor 1. Light HEV Suit: A very light suit that can be worn by a civilian. These suits are usually meant to be used by scientists as a safety measure. These suits are flimsy and do not provide any means of physical protection. 2. Light HEV Combat Suit: A light suit that is worn by infantry. These suits are usually meant for those who are assigned the role of runners. These suits are slightly armored so that its wearer can withstand a bit more damage. 3. HEV Combat Suit: The standard suit that is worn by infantry. These suits are usually worn by ground troops. These suits are armored so that its wearer can withstand more damage. 4. Heavy HEV Combat Suit: An extremely bulky suit that is almost never worn under normal circumstances. These suits are so heavily armored that it will dramatically slow down its wearer. This suit can withstand a large amount of damage. 5. Combat Exo Suit: An upgraded version of the HEV Combat Suit. It can withstand a bit more damage than the normal HEV Combat Suit but also features magnetic boots for wearers to withstand space vacuum effects. Secondary Infantry Armor - Regular Clothing - Uniforms Tertiary Infantry Armor - Flesh -- Brought to you by Mael and Cpt. Kirik Category:User Created Content